villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Aiden Perenolde
Aiden Perenolde is a character in the Warcraft universe. He was the king of Alterac and the first leader of the criminal organization known as the Syndicate. Biography Aiden was one of the human leaders at the councils to form the Alliance of Lordaeron. When the Horde invaded Lordaeron, he saw his chance to ride the wave of their destruction and claim the jewel of the Alliance as his own. His nation was one of weakest contributors to the Alliance during the Second War. Lord Aiden Perenolde and the rest of the ruling families of Alterac secretly sided with the orcs in exchange for power. He feared for the safety of his people, so he betrayed the Alliance by feeding information to Orgrim Doomhammer and the Horde. Perenolde arranged for a peasant revolt in Tyr's Hand to cover Horde mining operations there, kidnapped mages from Dalaran and sent pirates to assassinate Sir Uther Lightbringer; which would remove the driving force from the Order of the Silver Hand. However, this treachery was discovered and Alterac burned to the ground by the incensed Alliance forces. Perenolde was deposed and put into custody. But soon after was put under house arrest, and confined to his palace and the rest of his family was put on close watch, and the kingdom was put under Alliance control. As a sovereign king he could not be exiled, executed, or simply imprisoned (in order to avoid worrying the other kings that the same reaction would occur if they disagreed on anything). The other kings wanted him to abdicate his position as king, so that he could be executed as a lesser noble. However, he refused, knowing it would mean his death. His kingdom had been put under martial law as a temporary solution.During an orcish attack on New Stormwind in the aftermath of the Horde's defeat, Perenolde had the Book of Medivh stolen by his troops in an attempt to use for future leverage. He ultimately traded it to the Horde to rid his lands of the vengeful troops of Stromgarde and Lordaeron. Deathwing attacked the barracks holding the troops. His son Aliden was disgusted by the action of his father, knowing it would destroy everything he had done to try to clear the family name. After the debacle, Perenolde was declared a traitor. His people were exiled from their lands, and a warrant was put on his head. His position and his former lands have been fought over by his eldest son, Lord Daval Prestor, and his nephew. In the RPG Aiden grew up wealthy, never knowing need. He adored his home in the Alterac Mountains, but had his eyes on Lordaeron City. He held none of the lineage for the throne, even if everyone in Lordaeron died inexplicably. When the nobles were thrust from their lands into the Arathi Highlands after the Horde's defeat, he knew if they didn't work together they would die. Lord Aiden Perenolde, realized he had to do something drastic to reclaim his lands. When the Burning Legion and the Scourge began their assault on Lordaeron, he did not make the same mistake twice by allying himself with the enemy; he simply took advantage of the Alliance's distraction to begin moving on his lands. The harried and panicked citizens, the people they used to lord over, were frightened and confused and put up little fight, more concerned with the hellish creatures that were rampaging over the land. He managed to gain a loose hold on the prickly nobles to organize raiding parties on the local towns. When he regained control of his lands — and his neighbors — after the Third War, he had a burning desire to punish the Alliance (never mind that it lay shattered with the fall of Lordaeron). He managed to urge his fellow nobles into taking more and more surrounding land, and currently the Syndicate holds a good portion of the Alterac Mountains and Arathi Highlands. He knew he was a target for the nobles who chafe under his rule and protected himself accordingly. Perenolde became the first and self-proclaimed ruler of the Syndicate. At the time he was 66, dark of skin and hair with blue eyes. However, he was ultimately captured and ousted. He was left rotting in prison (where he would eventually die). Now, Lord Aliden Perenolde, Aiden’s son, leads the Syndicate to regain the lands. He was known to be addicted to flushbloom. Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Warlords Category:Monarchs Category:Crime Lord Category:Traitor Category:Power Hungry Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Lawful Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Book Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Addicts Category:Charismatic